


The Love I Meant To Say

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Coda, Destiel - Freeform, I can't deal, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: I wasn't meant to be this way.





	The Love I Meant To Say

It wasn’t meant to be this way.

It never meant to be this way.

Crowley sacrificing himself, he could deal with. Losing Mom after just getting her back will take a shit ton of time and about an entire store in whiskey.

But Cas…

Dean stared at the body before him, at the man that had shown up in his life in sparks and earth shattering sound. He was so silent now. Everything was silent. It wasn’t meant to be this way. 

They were going to all go back to the bunker. They were going to figure out what to do with Lucifer’s lovechild and try to siphon out the grace. They were going to hunt alongside Mary and start over. He was going to sit Cas down and make sure he knew he was wanted. They were going to fix things, like they always did. They were going to be something more. Everyone was going to be together.

They were going to be a family. One big happily ever after in a world that never thought to give him that.

It wasn’t meant to be this way.

“…N-No,” Dean’s voice was silenced by the walls finally crumbling down around him. Castiel’s body only lay there, all promise of that life Dean dared to have as silent as the world around him.

_It wasn’t meant to be this way._

**Author's Note:**

> Come cry with me on [tumblr](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
